


We shouldn't

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Can I request a ShowKi secret relationship fic? Where the gang catch them flirting and looking at each other and stuff and then try to get them together little do they know they already are?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	We shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Hiya! Can I request a ShowKi secret relationship fic? Where the gang catch them flirting and looking at each other and stuff and then try to get them together little do they know they already are?
> 
> my brain is too fried to think of a summary

Kihyun likes to think his members are smart. They’re quick to catch up on things and Kihyun admires that about them. But what they’re not smart about is Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s relationship.

Honestly, Kihyun thinks their relationship is glaringly obvious; staying up late for each other, cooking meals for themselves, even sharing a bed together. It totally confused him how his members still thought Hyunwoo and Kihyun were oblivious fools who pined after each other.

Kihyun had to admit, it was kind of fun to see them attempt to make Hyunwoo and Kihyun partner up whenever they did something. 

Like now, they were trying to make an excuse as to why Kihyun and Hyunwoo _had_ had to stay home together while they went to the movies

“Why can’t we come with you guys?” Kihyun asks innocently from behind his cup of coffee

He watches as they scramble to form an answer that won’t make them look even more suspicious

“Uh..what if we need someone to pick us up if we get drunk?” Minhyuk says

Hyunwoo’s eyebrows quirk, “You’re going to the movies, how’re you going to get drunk if the only thing you’re going to be drinking is soda?”

Hyungwon huffs, “You never know what they put in the drinks. It’s better to be safe than sorry”

“Sure~” Kihyun drawls out unconvinced

“Well have fun, we’ll be going now”

The five of them scurry out in a hurry, whispering not so subtly at each other. Once the door closes and Kihyun hears the car pull out of the driveway, he bursts out in a fit of giggles.

“If we weren’t together, I’d call them the worst matchmakers,” Hyunwoo chuckles, making grabby hands at Kihyun

Kihyun rinses out his coffee mug and takes his place in Hyunwoo lap on the couch “They can’t lie to save their lives” Kihyun chuckles

They make themselves comfortable on the couch, awaiting a night with no interruptions

At first Kihyun and Hyunwoo were going to tell the guys about their relationship but then they noticed how the guys had their suspicions but never really acted upon it, so they just decided to go along with it

“Hyunwoo-hyung” Changkyun calls out from the couch one afternoon

“Yeah?”

“You know how the New Year is coming up, right?”

“What about it?”

“I read an article about how you should leave this year’s baggage behind and start anew. Y’know, do all the things you didn’t get to do this year”

Ahh, Hyunwoo sees where this is going. He plays along, feigning confusion to what Changkyun is implying 

“Hm, I think I’m all set. I’ve done everything I wanted to do this year”

He watches him as he scrambles to find the right words“Uhh...what about any unspoken feelings for someone?” 

Hyunwoo pretends to think over Changkyun’s question before replying, “Now that I think about it, there might be something I’m missing”

Changkyun’s eyes light up at Hyunwoo’s answer “Really hyung?”

Hyunwoo nods “Mhmm, I’ll make sure to get right to it before the New Year comes”

“That’s a great idea, hyung’ Changkyun looks pleased with himself as he walks out of the living room

Hyunwoo and Kihyun decide to have a candlelight dinner date in their kitchen to celebrate the New Year’s.

The other guys are away and busy, leaving the house with a peaceful silence. The candles that are lit makes everything even more romantic and Hyunwoo looks exceptionally handsome as he raises his glass to a toast.

Kihyun looks at him confused “What’re we toasting to?”

Hyunwoo’s lips purse into a thin line, his eyebrows scrunched cutely “To..a new year, new beginnings…”

Kihyun chuckles softly, raising his glass up to clink with Hyunwoo’s “To new begin-”

They break their little moment when the door goes flying open. The five guys at the door stare at them dumbfoundedly before Jooheon breaks out into a smile.

“You guys confessed” he says excitedly

“Oh my gosh, are you dating now?” Minhyuk coos.

“Yeah, we’ve actually been together for a long time,” Hyunwoo shrugs

The guys look at them, they look shocked and confused “What do you mean?”

“Well, Hyunwoo and I have been dating for quite some time”

“What? But we’ve been trying to get you guys together all this time” 

“Wait...why’d you never tell us?”

“So we were trying to get you guys together for nothing?”

Their overlapping questions just keep coming and Kihyun feels a headache starting

“Okay, you guys be quiet, let me explain”

They pipe down and Kihyun starts “We didn't tell you because you guys were assuming things and it was just fun to play along”

“Ugh, we must’ve looked like idiots trying to play matchmaker,” Hoseok sighs

“No, it was very amusing to see you guys try. Why’re you guys back so early, anyway?” Kihyun asks.

“Ah, Minhyuk forgot his wallet, and it’s his turn to treat us so we came back for it,” Changkyun says

Once the door closes again and the car pulls out of the driveway, Kihyun flops onto the couch next to Hyunwoo. Their food is cold and long forgotten.

“That went well” Hyunwoo says, petting Kihyun’s hair  
“Yeah” Kihyun sighs contently 

They settle themselves on the couch, getting ready for the night ahead of them, which will comprise the other guys calling Hyunwoo and Kihyun drunkenly

But for now, he relishes in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, i was writing while listening to minhyuk's vss so my mind kept wandering off but i hope you like it <33 happy new yearr
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
